Una vida de perros
by Arianne Marin
Summary: A veces la vida te depara cosas buenas pero no siempre querrá dejártelas en bandeja de plata haciéndote pasar por situaciones que te hacen pensar que esas buenas cosas ya no valen la pena.


**Una vida de perros**

" _El amor es un arma de doble filo"_

 **Capítulo 1**

Eran las 12 del mediodía en las afueras de la ciudad, un chico pecoso de ojos ambarinos y pelo rojo yacía en su cama durmiendo plácidamente mientras un hilo de baba resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, los rayos calurosos del sol de verano entraban por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación sin lograr perturbar el sueño del chico. De pronto este se despierta perturbado agitando los brazos y cayéndose de la cama al enredarse con las sabanas, una voz femenina le dijo con voz áspera que ya era tarde y debía levantarse mientras dejaba en el piso una pequeña cubeta que tenía agua fría la cual fue a parar sobre la cama y el chico, quien se encontraba empapado y agitado por despertar tan toscamente.

La mujer bajó las escaleras y el chico se levantó quejándose entre dientes mientras el cabello le goteaba y estas mismas bajaban por su pecho y espalda bastante fornidos para ser tan joven. Se puso ropa interior y un mono holgado después, odiaba dormir con prendas además de que no le importaba que le vieran desnudo, recogió la cubeta de metal del piso y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el baño de abajo donde lo esperaba la mujer que lo había despertado de aquella forma.

-Por fin bajas, creí que debía vaciarte otra cubeta de agua encima- dice sin importarle el ceño fruncido con el que la miraba el chico de 13 años mientras sostenía la cubeta de metal. -Comienza limpiando los baños y el cobertizo, después limpiaras mi auto, ordenaras la casa y hasta que no termines no comerás- dice con voz firme la mujer que lo miraba irreflexivamente con sus ojos verdes los cuales estaban rojizos, tenía el cabello rojo al igual que su hijo, salió del baño y se detuvo unos pasos afueras. -Y Haruya, luego de que termines todo iras a buscar un paquete- dice sin voltear para seguir su camino y desaparecer de la vista de Nagumo.

 _*Genial, debo ir de nuevo por su maldito paquete semanal*_ pensaba mientras dejaba la cubeta dentro del baño y buscaba al final del pasillo dentro del pequeño closet las cosas de limpieza, ese día había sido agotador he interminable, eran alrededor de las diez y media cuando termino de limpiar y pudo comer algo, se dio una ducha y se vistió sin muchas ganas para dirigirse hacia la casa de Osamu, él era un conocido de su madre desde hace algunos años y aparentemente le prestaba otros servicios aparte de venderle una pequeña cantidad de droga que le duraba -si la rendía- cinco días. Luego de pedalear unas cuantas cuadras llego a un pequeño barrio que se veía peligroso y nadie en su sano juicio entraría en él, pero no le quedaba de otra que adentrarse en el. Siguió hacia lo más profundo de éste deteniéndose frente a una casa que tenía tablas de madera clavadas en las ventanas, el césped se veía descuidado y seco, las paredes estaban agrietadas. _*Bien, sólo sigue el plan, llama a la puerta, pide la puta bolsa, entrega la nota y te vas…si, así de sencillo, no hay que entrar, todo estará bien*_ sonríe nerviosamente mientras deja la bicicleta al lado del buzón y llama a la puerta, toca unas tres veces más hasta que por fin un hombre de alrededor de 29 años de cabello negro largo y ojos del mismo color que él le abre la puerta.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- sonríe complacido por ver al hijo de Hara en su puerta. -Supongo que vienes por lo de siempre- dice sin borrar aquella sonrisa que tanto le perturbaba al mas joven, Haruya asiente con la cabeza y mientras mantiene un semblante serio aunque por dentro estaba temblando. -¿Trajiste el dinero?- le pregunta haciéndole un ademan con la mano para que se lo entregara. Este niega con la cabeza. -¿Entonces como piensas pagarlo?- le pregunta arqueando una ceja, el chico saca un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrega sin a verlo leído antes. Osamu arquea una ceja y sonríe de lado tras leer el contenido de aquella carta escrita por Hara. -Bien, no tengo problemas con esto- dice comprendiendo el hecho de que no le entregarían dinero. _*Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba*_ se decía a sí mismo mentalmente al ver que Osamu no rechazo darle la mercancía a su madre sin recibir el dinero en ese mismo momento, recordó a su madre explicándole que no tenía dinero para pagarla así que le escribió una carta a Osamu explicándole la situación, o algo así intento explicarle. Osamu le hizo una señal con la cabeza diciéndole que pasara a buscarla, Nagumo pensó en su plan de acción y se negó a entrar, pues sería más rápido si el la buscaba se la entregaba y se iba.

-Escucha Burm- lo llama por su sobre nombre, -Tu madre me explico que no tenía dinero y encontraría otra forma de pagarme- se aparta un poco de la puerta haciendo espacio para que Haruya entrara. -Me dijo que tú me harías un favor aquí adentro, sobre arreglar un problemita- le dice, en ese momento odio el hecho de haber aprendido cualquier cosa que pudiera serle útil a aquel tipo por culpa de su madre. -¿Y bien, vas a entrar o te iras con las manos vacías a enfrentar a tu madre?- _*Maldición…*_ pensó en ese momento, respiro profundamente y se dentro en aquella casa que se encontraba mejor por dentro que por fuera.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto casi suplicando lo que necesitaba hacer para terminar lo más rápido posible he irse de ahí. Osamu se dirigió al baño de su habitación y Haruya lo seguía cohibido al lugar. -No arreglare nada hasta ver la bolsa- le dice antes de entrar en la habitación Osamu lo miro risueño y le enseño la bolsa con la droga, la dejo en la mesita de noche a la vista y a fácil acceso.

-¿Eso para qué es?- pregunto sin apartar la vista de la cinta adhesiva plateada que Osamu sacaba de una gaveta del closet donde logro vislumbrar unos pequeños frascos que parecían tener una especie de aceite dentro, -Es para arreglar el problema- dice sin decir nada más y antes de poder reaccionar Nagumo recibe un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y un hilo de saliva haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso. Osamu actuó rápido y amarro sus muñecas detrás de su espalda y acto seguido lo cargo y lo tiro en la cama amarrando sus piernas con unas sogas que estaban amarradas a las esquinas al pie de la cama, Nagumo estaba mareado y le dolía el estómago estaba acostado de costado sobre aquella cama sin poder separar las manos, a pesar de que podía mover las piernas un poco no tenía la suficiente movilidad como para tratar de aminorar el dolor.

Al recuperarse del golpe trata de incorporarse y moverse libremente sin lograrlo. -¿Qué demonios?- exclama mientras agita los brazos tratando de zafarse sin éxito alguno. Levantó la mirada observando a Osamu recostado en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de placer en el rostro. -¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunta Nagumo con el ceño fruncido, Osamu se acercó al chico y le enseño el papel con las palabras de su madre, su expresión cambio rápidamente y palideció un poco haciendo sonreír aún más complacido a su captor quien disfrutaba de la pena ajena y la tristeza que notaba en los ojos de Haruya. -Bien, no atrasemos más esto para que te puedas ir- dice arrugando el papel y lanzándolo por sobre su hombro, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón lentamente sin prisa y sin dejar de mirar con perversión a su pequeña pero galardonada paga.

-¡Espera!- exclama con una mirada suplicante excitando poco a poco a Osamu con sus expresiones, sus ojos ambarinos le atraían, su cabello rojizo despeinado y aquellas pecas que tanto le lucían y deseaba ver en que otras partes del cuerpo las tenía. -No te dejare hacerme nada hasta que no dupliques la cantidad de esa maldita bolsa- Osamu lo agarro del cabello y se agacho a la altura de su rostro con una mirada codiciosa y una sonrisa imborrable.

-Escucha niño- dice levantando un poco el rostro de Haruya acercándose a su oreja y diciendo suavemente. -Te are las cosas más mórbidas y asquerosas que se me vengan a la mente… _y no te iras hasta que este complacido_ \- susurra al final causando que Nagumo se estremeciera por dentro y su piel se pusiera de gallina, sus ojos expresaban odio, pero también tenía miedo, miedo de lo que ese tipo le haría, tenía miedo de que no lo dejase ir jamás, su madre le había dejado dicho en la nota que dejaría que se acostase con su hijo a cambio de la droga que tanto deseaba, su madre lo había vendido como si fuese un objeto, se sintió indefenso y dolido. Osamu comenzó a desvestir a Haruya mientras este se sacudía tratando de evitar lo inminente agrandando el apetito del mayor, le dejo los pantalones hasta los tobillos y le abrió la chaqueta observando sus manos atadas con la cinta adhesiva, sonrió de lado se dirigió al closet donde guardaba unas "herramientas" que usaba en esos momentos, tomo un lubricante aceitoso que generaba calor, unas tijeras y un tapa boca que mantenía la boca abierta y no te dejaba hablar. Coloco el lubricante y el tapaboca frente a él en la cama haciendo que lo mirara fijamente con miedo, le enseño las tijeras y deslizo suavemente por su mejilla derecha bajando por su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su estómago subiendo violentamente la tijera rasgando la tela rompiendo la camisa por la mitad dejando su abdomen trigueño expuesto.

-Qué tenemos aquí…- dice acariciando su abdomen suave, cortó la chaqueta y le quito la tela inservible que solo estorbaba en su camino, observo su cuerpo trigueño y esbelto, tenía pecas en la espalda a la altura de los hombros, los ojos del chico lo miraban desafiantes sin dejarse doblegar por las imágenes horribles que surcaban su mente. -¿Qué, no suplicaras clemencia?- Pregunto mientras hacía círculos alrededor del ombligo con la punta del dedo índice.

-No- responde firme dejando escapar una amarga sonrisa. -No te daré el placer de verme suplicar- su mirada era perenne y vivaz, el odio era más grande que el miedo que sentía desde que llego a ese barrio, su madre era una drogadicta que lo había entregado como si fuese una bolsa de basura a un tipo que se acostaría con él para poder llevarle lo que su madre tanto quería, siempre le tuvo cariño a su madre a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él era el recuerdo viviente de aquel tipo borracho que ella había acecinado con sus propias manos y una navaja. Odiaba a su madre en ese momento por lo que le hacía, pero odiaba más al tipo que la había violado y golpeado por estar pasado de copas y ser un degenerado. -¿Qué esperas, una invitación?- reta a su captor quien lo miraba con deleite, la amarga sonrisa creció en su rostro y esa mirada se volvió profunda.

-Entonces no retrasemos más el show- dice comenzando a desvestirse y colocándole el tapa boca que estaba a un lado en la cama. -Lo disfrutaras- dice acercándose a su oído - _Pero yo lo disfrutare más_ -

Continuara...

oooooooooooooo

Gracias por leer, ¡tengo muy buenas expectativas para esta historia!, Fudou también tendrá la suya, pero no hablemos de eso jajaja, espero les guste y estaré atenta a sus opiniones al respecto, otra cosa ¿Quieren que la segunda parte del primer cap continue con lemon?, no lo he decidido puesto que no se si continuar esa escena o pasar al día siguiente. De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, No se pierdan que esta historia sigue. 3


End file.
